


black magic woman

by leatherandlace



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: 5000+ words of smut, F/F, Pure Smut, i hope everyone in this world knows cordelia goode is a bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 09:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherandlace/pseuds/leatherandlace
Summary: in which misty day, through her (literal) magic touch, proves that cordelia goode is a bottom.





	black magic woman

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually 5000+ words proving in great detail that cordelia goode is a bottom. that's the lipton's. 
> 
> title from black magic woman by fleetwood mac! thanks to dana. xoxox.
> 
> follow me on twitter, let's talk about ahs: tanyabaranski

_i._   
  


 

“Hey, bitches,” Madison strolled into the kitchen, seeing Cordelia and Misty at the counter washing and drying dishes like a cohesive, sugary sweet unit. She walked in just as Cordelia brushed a soapy finger onto Misty’s nose, and Misty reeled back and smiled. Madison scoffed and thew in the greeting so they would stop making eyes, “You guys are disgusting.”

 

“Ya just jealous ya ain’t with the Supreme,” Misty teased as Cordelia rolled her eyes. 

 

Madison was going to let it go, but then saw that Zoe, Queenie, and Coco were walking into the room, and decided to maybe have a little fun. “Oh, please, like I’d ever let the Supreme control our relationship.”

 

Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows as she handed a plate to Misty, “What is that supposed to mean?”

 

“Oh, please,” Madison nudged Zoe, a mischievous glint in her eyes, “You’re such a top, Cordy.” The other girls started to giggle, burying their faces in their hands as Cordelia’s cheeks turned bright red. She opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself, seemingly silent in embarrassment. Misty didn’t say anything, peeking over at Cordelia to make sure she was alright, but staying quiet otherwise. She slowly dried a plate and quirked her eyebrow at a grossly satisfied Madison.

 

“Girl, you’re nasty. That’s their personal life,” she shook her head and shifted her gaze between Cordelia and Misty for a minute. After some thought, she nodded, defeated, “Cordelia’s for sure a top, though.” The girls roared with laughter, and after a while Cordelia begged them to stop. Misty, of course, stayed silent.

 

  
_ii._   
  
  


 

It was a couple hours after that wonderful fiasco when Cordelia and Misty finally retired to their room. They all had sat around the kitchen drinking coffee and joking (mostly appropriately), and Cordelia hadn’t remembered a night like this in a long time--content and happy with her coven, and her coven content and happy with her. 

 

She was standing in front of the vanity, brushing her fingers through her hair as Misty brushed her teeth in the bathroom. “Tonight was really nice,” Cordelia mused, turning around to watch Misty through the open door. 

 

“Yeah,” Misty nodded, spitting into the sink and walking out of the bathroom and over to Cordelia. Misty spun her around so that they were facing the mirror, threading her arms around her waist and resting her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. They stared at themselves in the mirror, blonde against blonde, ringed fingers on satin, Cordelia’s smile bright in the dim room. Misty pressed a kiss to Cordelia’s neck, using her nose to push her head to the side for better access, and Cordelia bit her lip at the touch.

 

“You were quiet tonight,” Cordelia ventured, putting her hands over Misty’s. “Was something wrong?”

 

Misty shook her head, continuing to press kisses up Cordelia’s neck, from her collarbone to the edge of her jaw, up and down, “Just wanted to be alone with ya.” Cordelia chuckled under her breath, her heart beating a little bit faster as Misty continued to kiss her so sweetly. Misty pressed herself closer into Cordelia’s back, walking them forward so that they stood flush against the vanity--Cordelia gasped at the sudden contact. “I can’t believe they think you’re the top.” 

 

So that’d been what was bothering her. Cordelia rolled her eyes, finally understanding Misty’s silence throughout the night, “Is that really so hard to believe?” They made eye contact with each other through the mirror. “I am the Supreme, after all.”

 

Misty released her grip around Cordelia’s waist, running them slowly up her back. Cordelia caught Misty’s gaze, her eyes black and tempting, and her smile faded--Misty was serious, and something told her she was about to see just how serious she was. Misty gathered Cordelia’s hair in one hand and pulled it roughly, Cordelia’s head snapping back, pressing another kiss right under her jaw. “You are  _ not _ a top,” Misty laughed, her point being proven simply due to Cordelia’s shallow breath at even this commanding touch. She reached up and bit the shell of her ear, pulling down and hearing Cordelia’s sharp gasp. “If only they knew the dirty,  _ dirty _ things you’ve  _ begged _ me to do to you.” 

 

Many memories flashed through their minds--that night with the handcuffs, the blindfold, the strap on that had made it sore for Cordelia to walk for days. Cordelia shivered under Misty’s touch, anticipating the things to come. 

 

Misty let go of her grip on Cordelia’s hair and brushed it over her shoulder, resting her fingers at the base of her scalp, right at the top of the zipper of her blouse. “How about right now?” Misty’s voice was low in her throat, and she could almost feel Cordelia’s heart beating under her fingertips. “Are you feeling like a top now?” She slowly started to unzip her blouse, brushing the pads of her fingers down Cordelia’s spine as she did so, watching the hairs on her back stand up at her touch. She looked back up to meet her eyes in the mirror and saw they were almost black with lust--Misty knew she had made her point before even starting.

 

She finished unzipping, pushing the blouse off of Cordelia’s shoulders and removing it to reveal a black bra, sharp against her pale skin. Still standing behind her, she brought her hands around her stomach, resting them just above the waistband of her pants, brushing her fingers lightly across her navel. She could feel Cordelia’s muscles jumping under her, and she knew just how wet she’d be if Misty were to dip her fingers where Cordelia needed them most. 

 

“Misty, please.” Cordelia barely breathed the words out, already aching for Misty to really touch her. 

 

Misty scoffed, “That took about a minute and a half for you to crack.” 

  
  


Cordelia opened her mouth to defend herself, but before she could, Misty spun her around and leaned down to kiss her as hard as she could, pushing their lips together and sliding her tongue into Cordelia’s mouth, reveling in the way Cordelia moaned into her. She shakily brought her hands up to Misty’s hair, bringing them closer together when Misty never relented. Misty pulled Cordelia’s bottom lip between her teeth, biting and pulling back and watching Cordelia’s eyes darken as she did so. She brought her lips closer to hers, darting her tongue out and dragging it across her bottom lip to soothe the bite, running her hands up and down Cordelia’s sides and eventually resting them on her ass.

  
  


Misty dragged her teeth down Cordelia’s jaw, stopping once she reached her ear. “Say it.” She whispered.

  
  


“Say what?” Cordelia’s arousal was betrayed in her voice, a cross between a whine and moan, revealing how turned on she was with Misty kissing her and unzipping her, hands all over her, driving her absolutely mad.

  
  


Misty squeezed her ass and rolled her hips into her, and Cordelia moaned out loud, her head lolling back. “Say I’m the top. Say I’m in control.” Misty continued to roll Cordelia’s hips into hers, watching as her mouth dropped opened and her eyes screwed shut as she was sloppily getting the pressure she needed.

  
  


Cordelia knew what Misty wanted--an affirmation, validation of being the one in control when they were in the bedroom, something she took pride in. She loved making Cordelia feel good, loved watching her squirm under her fingertips. Maybe it was this knowledge that made Cordelia shake her head, refusing to admit it--or maybe it was that she wanted this to last longer, wanted Misty to carry on with whatever game she was playing, all night long. So Cordelia shook her head, continuing to cant her hips into Misty’s.

  
  


Misty removed her hands from Cordelia’s ass and instead brought them to her hip bones, pressing her into the vanity and seeing Cordelia blindly trying to get some pressure, rolling her hips when there was no touch to be found. Misty used her knee to spread Cordelia’s legs, preventing her from squeezing together and getting any friction, letting Cordelia sit there, aching, letting her feel that telltale throb between her legs. “Do you even see yourself right now, Cordelia? Half naked and thrusting into the air, needing to be touched. Open your eyes.  _ Look _ at me.” Cordelia forced herself to open her eyes, glancing down at the woman in front of her as Misty lifted her up and sat her down on the vanity, pushing her legs even farther apart so she could step between them. “Say it, Cordelia.”

  
  


Cordelia shook her head again, wanting to know how Misty would respond. Misty wasted no time, popping open the button of Cordelia’s pants and unzipping them, tearing them off of Cordelia’s legs and throwing them onto the floor. She pushed off her heels and finally looked at Cordelia in nothing but a bra and panties, chest flushed and heaving, waiting for her next move. Misty rested her hands on the tops of Cordelia’s thighs--she knew Cordelia loved it when it felt as though Misty was holding her down, keeping her still when she wanted nothing more than to move. “Say it, Cordelia.” She felt Cordelia’s hips start to buck under her, but she held down her thighs harder so that she wouldn’t be able to. “Say it, or I’ll make you say it.”

  
  


Cordelia bit her lip, her thighs shaking with how bad she wanted to be touched. “Make me say it, then.”

  
  


Misty scoffed, ready to make Cordelia regret her words. “Oh, you want to be smart? Fine.” She took Cordelia’s hands and pulled her off of the vanity and towards the bed, Cordelia whimpering at the feeling of her thighs pressing together, even for just a second. Misty pushed her roughly onto the bed and Cordelia’s head bounced against the pillow, the mattress dipping as Misty knelt in front of her and spread her legs apart once again, only the shadow of a touch left to keep her satisfied. 

  
  


“Keep them spread,” Cordelia nodded as Misty stood back up and stripped her clothes, slowly, so that the tension in the room built up with every piece of fabric discarded. Typical of Misty, she had no bra on, and Cordelia had to force herself to lay still when all she wanted to do was reach up and touch Misty’s chest. Misty undressed completely, leaving nothing to the imagination. Cordelia could feel her nipples tightening under her bra, could feel her arousal pooling in her underwear--Misty could see it too, right through the silk, revealing in just how desperate Cordelia was for her. 

  
  


Misty got back onto the bed, climbing on top of Cordelia but being careful not to touch her. She leaned down to capture their lips once more, resting just a little above Cordelia so she needed to reach up to actually kiss her. Cordelia bent forward to bring Misty closer--anticipating the touch, Misty drew back quickly. “I didn’t say you could touch me.” Cordelia opened her mouth to protest, but Misty cut her off, “And I  _ didn’t _ say you could talk.”

  
  


Her command shot straight between Cordelia’s thighs, and she moaned at her own arousal. Misty reached down and dug her nails into Cordelia’s side, “That means no noise, Delia.” Cordelia suppressed the gasp at the pain, nodding her head at Misty’s words. “I know I could make you say anything I wanted to after about five seconds of fucking you. I know you.” Misty took both of Cordelia’s arms and brought them above of her head, crossing them over one another and instructing her to grip the headboard. “I know as soon as I even started to touch you, I know with a single touch to your clit, I could make you say and do anything. So, rather than give you what you want, I don’t want you to say a damn thing.”

  
  


Cordelia felt like she would betray herself, already finding this task near impossible with the need to tell Misty to touch her. Misty moved so that she was straddling Cordelia’s thighs, and as she looked down at the woman sprawled below her she began to roll her own nipple between her fingers, watching Cordelia’s eyes follow her movements. This was her favorite position, right on top of Cordelia, Cordelia’s legs spread and arms pinned above her head, completely open and waiting and  _ aching  _ for her touch. 

  
  


Misty started to roll her hips against Cordelia’s, as hard as she possibly could, grinding down on top of her so that Cordelia’s head snapped back with the feeling, biting her lip to keep from moaning. Misty lowered herself so that her movements would hit Cordelia right on her clit, right where she needed it. She could feel how wet she was as their skin met, and Misty was wet herself, the thought of dominating Cordelia her biggest turn on. “That feel good, Delia?” Cordelia nodded, because it really  _ did _ , the feeling of Misty’s skin on hers, their clits rubbing together and sending jolts of pleasure down her spine. It took everything in her not to moan or scream, or to let go of the headboard and grab Misty, especially because she wasn’t tied down, and had every option to do what she wanted. 

  
  


“Can you feel how wet I am for you, Delia?” Cordelia didn’t answer, too wrapped up in the feeling of Misty rolling her hips into hers. Misty frowned down at her, and stopped moving in response to Cordelia’s lack of answers. Cordelia whined before she could stop herself.

  
  


Misty reeled back at the noise, reacting fast and slapping her wet center, right on her clit--hard. Cordelia’s back arched off the bed and she gasped, earning another slap with the sound. She used one of her hands to muffle another gasp, and her clit was smacked even harder, “Why’d you move your hands without permission?” Cordelia hadn’t even realized she had moved her position, too intent on not making a noise. She returned her hands back at the headboard and looked back at Misty, her cheeks bright red and her chest heaving as the pain and pleasure of the smack lingered.

  
  


Misty wanted to test her, bringing her hand down once more to smack her clit while she watched Cordelia’s face and hands. Cordelia’s back arched, but she bit back the moan that was trying to force itself out of her throat. She could feel her insides clenching at nothing, her hips canting forward on their own accord, her entire lower half shaking uncontrollably. Misty moved away from her hips, instead settling on straddling Cordelia’s stomach, so that Cordelia could feel just how wet she was, how wet this made her. “I’ll ask you again,” She punctuated her words with a roll of her hips, spreading her wetness onto Cordelia’s stomach. “Do you feel how wet I am?”

  
  


Coredelia nodded several times. She wished she could communicate not just how bad she wanted to be touched, but how bad she wanted to touch  _ Misty _ , to be able to touch the woman on top of her, hair fanned out over her shoulders, blonde and reaching Cordelia’s chest, tickling her with its light touch.

  
  


Misty seemed to understand what she wanted, regardless if she could say it or not. “You want to touch me?” Cordelia nodded furiously at her question. Misty steadied herself on her knees, sliding up her body so that she was positioned right above Cordelia’s face. “Eat me out, if you want to touch me so bad.”

  
  


Cordelia felt a roll of arousal wash over her, having Misty’s wet center this close to her. She could smell her, rich and sweet--she could practically taste the wetness building up, how easy it would be to slide her tongue between her folds. Misty lowered herself down towards Cordelia’s face, resting her hands on the headboard above Cordelia’s for leverage. She was just high enough that Cordelia had to reach her head up to touch her, and she knew the uncomfortable position was on purpose. She knew Misty loved doing this, making her work for it.

  
  


Cordelia stuck her tongue out and lightly flicked Misty’s clit, hearing her gasp come from above. She circled the bundle of nerves, taking it into her lips and sucking hard. “Oh, shit,” Misty whispered, starting to rock against Cordelia’s face. Cordelia flattened her tongue against her clit and began to flick upwards, working as fast as she could to continue eliciting the moans and gasps coming from Misty. As she continued, Misty lowered herself farther onto Cordelia, so that after just a few seconds her chin was being pressed up into Misty, coating her with wetness and dripping down her cheeks as she flicked her clit. Cordelia licked down between her folds, dipping her tongue into Misty’s center and thrusting it as deep as she could. A guttural moan ripped itself from Misty, low and gravelly and needy, and she arched her back as Cordelia fucked her with her tongue, curling it inside of her to reach the sweetest spots. Cordelia was  _ good  _ at this, that much was confirmed after only sleeping together a couple of times. She knew exactly which spots to hit, exactly what speed to flick her clit, exactly where to flatten her tongue so that Misty couldn’t help but scream. 

  
  


If Cordelia were able to use her fingers, she could have had Misty coming with really no difficulty at all--if there were one thing Misty couldn’t resist, it would be Cordelia’s tongue on her clit and fingers buried inside of her. Without the use of her fingers, though, Cordelia had to make due. With one last thrust, Cordelia withdrew and dragged her tongue slowly up Misty’s folds, gathering her wetness and spreading it over her clit with lazy circles. Cordelia built up the pressure of her tongue by the second, circling her clit faster and faster until Misty was bucking her hips too fast for Cordelia to remain a proper rhythm. She decided that whatever punishment Misty had in store was worth it at the moment. She released her grip on the headboard to push a finger inside of Misty, curling it at the same time as she latched onto Misty’s clit, sucking hard. After just a few seconds, Misty stilled above her, her walls clenching around Cordelia and back arching as she came, loudly, practically screaming above her. 

  
  


Cordelia smiled against her clit and let Misty ride out the rest of her orgasm on her finger. She eventually pulled out and licked her finger clean, leaving the wetness on her chin for Misty to kiss off. 

  
  


Misty breathed heavily, climbing back down, her chest red and flushed as she did just that, kissing Cordelia and tasting herself on her lips. Cordelia’s arousal gained traction again, suffering from the lack of distraction. As Misty slipped a tongue into her mouth, she almost forgot to suppress a moan, but quickly remembered as her clit throbbed between her legs. 

  
  


“Don’t think I forgot you moved your hands, Delia.” Misty’s voice was low as she grabbed the hand that Cordelia had just fucked her with and returned it to the headboard, “I’m inclined to be nice, seeing as you just gave me that orgasm and all, but you just love making things harder for yourself, don’t you?” 

  
  


Misty reached under Cordelia and unclipped her bra, taking Cordelia’s hands off the headboard for just a second to fling it onto the ground. It felt like torture for Misty not to lower herself onto Cordelia’s chest immediately, but that would defeat the purpose, and she wanted to make Cordelia beg for it. 

  
  


The cool air on Cordelia’s nipples hardened them automatically, and her mind was beginning to haze after not being touched, all of her senses focused towards the overwhelming need to have Misty touch her. Misty leaned forward, bringing one of Cordelia's nipples between her fingers and rolling it softly, watching as Cordelia’s mouth fell open and as she bit her tongue to keep from moaning. She grabbed the other with her right hand, and Cordelia saw stars, her back arching off the bed and into Misty’s touch. Misty chuckled at this, “I know how much you love that.” 

  
  


Misty lowered herself onto Cordelia and replaced one hand with her mouth, sucking hard on a taut nipple. A moan bubbled in Cordelia’s mouth and she stopped it, coming out only as a soft squeak that she prayed Misty didn’t hear. Misty alternated her hands and mouth for what seemed like eternity, knowing Cordelia was getting wetter by the second. She knew if she were to touch Cordelia’s where she needed, she could easily slide three fingers into her and have her coming in seconds. Instead, she clasped her lips around Cordelia’s nipple and bit, hard, pulling back and stretching the skin taut. 

  
  


Cordelia couldn’t help herself, letting out a loud moan as Misty’s teeth scraped against her skin--she had been holding it in too long, resisting making noise until it became painful. 

  
  


Misty stopped abruptly, releasing Cordelia’s nipple with a pop and looking her directly in the eye. “You are so bad at keeping quiet.” She laughed at Cordelia’s nod. “That’s why I make you do it so much. Now shut up, for Christ’s sake.”

  
  


Cordelia felt like she was on fire, aching for release, and if not release then  _ something _ , something to ease the pressure between her thighs. She imagined what it would be like to have Misty fill her with her fingers, fucking her rough and fast, pumping into her unrelentlessly until she came screaming. She needed it, needed Misty to touch her, to fuck her, needed it more than air.

  
  


Misty dragged her lips from Cordelia’s breast and bit between them, sucking on the patch of skin until it came back purple and bruised. She soothed the bite with her tongue, and Cordelia wondered why in the hell her tongue wasn’t in other places when she’d been waiting for what felt like hours for Misty to really touch her. 

  
  


Cordelia’s body was a string held taut, ready to snap at a single touch. So when Misty began to kiss down her stomach, sloppy kisses mixed with small nips of her teeth, Cordelia thought she wouldn’t be able to handle it. Misty brought her fingernails towards the sides of Cordelia’s breasts and began to rake them down her body, leaving red marks and goosebumps all the way down, stopping at the hem of her underwear. 

  
  


Cordelia held her breath at Misty’s hesitation at the hemline, wondering if she would finally get the release she needed.

  
  


“Turn over,” Misty ordered, not waiting for Cordelia to react before doing it herself, hesitating only to let Cordelia adjust her grip on the headboard. Cordelia’s stomach now lay flush against the mattress, squirming despite herself at the sudden friction. Misty held her hips still so that she couldn’t move, “Don’t grind on the mattress like that, Delia. You don’t deserve to get off just yet.”

  
  


Misty could see how shaky Cordelia’s breath was from this angle, how the muscles all down her back were shaking, her hips undulating ever so slightly. Misty leaned forward to kiss the expanse of skin on her back, taking time to kiss every freckle and mole dotting Cordelia’s body, revering her gorgeous she was, especially like this, completely ready for Misty. She ended her trail of kisses at Cordelia’s ass, bunching the fabric of her underwear in her hand and peeling them off. Misty chuckled at how wet the silk was, practically soaked. 

  
  


Cordelia bit the pillow under her to keep from gasping at the cool air hitting her wet center, the sensation of Misty’s touch and the new temperature bringing her close to breaking the silence once again. Misty dragged her fingers across Cordelia’s skin, squeezing in the way she knew Cordelia liked, confirming this with the way Cordelia arched her ass into Misty’s touch. 

  
  


Misty spread her legs apart, taking care to smooth over the skin of her thighs and butt and lower back, warming Cordelia up for what she knew was to come, what she loved oh, so much.

  
  


She brought her hand down in a hard slap on her ass, Cordelia’s head snapping back in a silent cry. “That was for not telling me I’m in control.” Another slap. “That was for being rude about it.” Three hard slaps in succession. “That was for not staying quiet earlier.” Another. “That was for touching me when I told you not to.” Another. “That was for the moan you thought I didn’t hear.” Another. “That was for the moan I definitely did hear.” She waited a second, blowing cool air over the smarting skin, red in the shape of a handprint. Cordelia was writhing under her touch, and Misty leaned over to make sure she was okay, giggling at the sight--Cordelia’s head tilted over on the pillow, her mouth half open and cheeks flushed in a face that betrayed all the lust she felt in that moment. 

  
  


Misty smacked her one last time, the hardest one yet, the sound reverberating around the room. “And that,” she leaned over to whisper in Cordelia’s ear, “is for how loud you’re going to scream when I make you come.”

  
  


She flipped her over once again, Cordelia barely remembering to adjust her hands on the headboard. Misty spread Cordelia’s legs as wide as they could go, settling in between them, almost as excited to touch her as Cordelia was to be touched. Cordelia herself felt half conscious, so turned on to the point where she could barely breathe--every touch was sending waves of lust down her body, and she could feel how wet she was on her thighs and on the sheets. She had never felt this desperate.

  
  


“Remember, don’t make a sound.” Cordelia nodded furiously, agreeing to anything at that point. Misty traced the outline of her vulva with her fingers, not touching anything important but making her presence known. Her fingers felt magnetic, like they were on her when they weren’t at all, and, for a brief second, Cordelia thought she might pass out. 

  
  


Misty brought her middle finger to the very base of her center, shallowly dipping her finger into the wetness there, gasping at how wet she actually was. Cordelia’s eyes fluttered shut, mouth tipping open as she felt her world turn on its axis, turn around Misty’s fingers. Misty could feel waves of heat coming off of Cordelia, and she was almost impressed with how long Cordelia had managed to stay silent.

  
  


Misty thrust a single finger deep inside of her, Cordelia’s walls clenching impossibly tight around her, soft like satin. Cordelia arched farther off the bed than Misty felt was possible, her eyes screwed shut at the immense pleasure of Misty finally being buried inside of her. Misty began to pump in and out, curling in the right places but not going deep enough, hard enough, teasing while showing Cordelia that she could make her come at any second if she tried.

  
  


She pulled her finger out and avoided Cordelia’s glare, instead sliding the digit up between her folds and resting at the base of her clit, pausing as Cordelia’s body froze, waiting for her touch. She pressed her thumb against Cordelia’s clit, a harsh flick that ended in a rough twist of her finger that had Cordelia’s toes curling as light exploded inside of her. She wanted to yell, to scream, to plead Misty for more, that she wanted to come, and now, but she didn’t want Misty to pull away when she was finally so close. 

  
  


Misty continued to rub rough circles onto Cordelia’s clit while she slid two fingers inside of her, thrusting herself as hard as she could into her. Cordelia’s body lurched forward with the force of Misty, continuously bouncing to the rhythm of Misty’s fingers. Misty could feel Cordelia clenching around her, squeezing her muscles to gain some friction, rolling her hips to increase the pressure of Misty’s thumb on her clit. 

  
  


Cordelia’s breaths turned more labored, harder to catch her breath as she felt an orgasm begin deep within her, building up force with every unrelenting thrust of Misty’s fingers. Misty noticed the change in Cordelia’s breathing and let go of her clit, stilling her fingers inside of her. Cordelia’s chest bloomed red and eyes shot open, pleading with Misty, pleading with every flash of emotion in her eyes. 

  
  


Misty leaned forward, the movement paralleled with her fingers inside of Cordelia, causing Cordelia to sharply inhale as Misty came closer to her face. Misty stopped at her lips, leaning forward to kiss her in a heady and strong clash of lips and teeth. “Beg me.”

  
  


Cordelia looked up at her in question, eyebrows furrowed.

  
  


“I said-- _ beg me _ .” She punctuated her words with a hovering touch over her clit, and Cordelia absolutely snapped.

  
  


“Misty,  _ please _ !” She yelled, canting her hips as hard into Misty’s fingers as she could. “Misty, fuck me, oh my god, please--” She could not stop begging, not when Misty began to rub her clit and press two fingers, and then--oh my god _ , three _ \--right into her. “Harder, Misty.” Misty curled her fingers as deep into Cordelia as they would go, pulling out and then slamming them back in, making Cordelia bounce with each thrust, moaning every time she hit that spot that only Misty knew how to reach. 

  
  


“Misty, oh god, I’m so close.” Misty smiled wickedly at Cordelia’s labored breaths and the way she tried to focus on Misty but couldn’t, her eyes fluttering open and shut with every movement. She could feel her orgasm growing closer and closer with every pump of Misty’s fingers. “Don’t stop, fuck.”

  
  


“Tell me you love me,” Misty commanded, reaching down to bite at Cordelia’s neck.

  
  


Cordelia nodded, “I love you. Please make me come.” Misty laughed at her, giving a particularly hard thrust that made Cordelia scream. 

  
  


Misty could feel Cordelia’s walls start to flutter around her fingers, could hear her begging become more incoherent and unintelligible by the second, and she didn’t dare stop now, not when Cordelia was so close, needed her so bad. 

  
  


“Oh, God. Misty, I’m gonna--” Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, her body going absolutely still, arching into Misty’s touch, and then shaking uncontrollably. Her orgasm hit her hard and slow, washing over her in waves--she let out a loud, high-pitched scream that shook the walls and made Misty smile wide. Misty curled her fingers inside of Cordelia, letting her ride out it out as she felt Cordelia’s muscles flutter around her. 

  
  


Cordelia watched as Misty pulled her fingers away and brought them up to her mouth, sucking Cordelia off of her. Misty leaned down to kiss her, letting Cordelia taste herself on her lips, a chaste and sweet kiss very unlike the past hour. She pulled back to brush a lock of Cordelia’s hair behind her ear. “Good?” Cordelia nodded with a weak laugh, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Misty brought her into an embrace, resting Cordelia’s head on her chest.

  
  


“I love you.” Cordelia listened to Misty’s heartbeat, her body still slightly shaking.

  
  


Misty took one of Cordelia’s hands and kissed it, “I love you too.”

  
  


“You’re the top.”

  
  


Misty laughed, “Oh, I know, Delia.”


End file.
